galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Snatcher
Dream Snatcher appeared in 2013 TV series called Power Rangers Megaforce. Dream Snatcher is a baku/tapir/worm-like Toxic Mutant who consumes human dreams and ambitions in order to feed. He is recruited by Bigs and Bluefur to deal with the Mega Rangers and is the final Toxic Mutant the Rangers fights. Later, with the augmentation of power provided by the Aurora Box, he goes to lay waste to Earth with the Roots of Despair, stems that grow from the body of his victims and rot the planet, with enough of them being sufficient to completely intoxicate the planet. A dream-eating, Mexican/Spanish-accented tapir/worm-like mutant that wields a fork. Being the test subject of the power of the Aurora Box (which can enhance a monster's skills 100 times fold) that belonged to Vrak's family, Dream Snatcher can eat the dreams of people that are awake, leaving them to grow Roots of Despair (where enough of them will be enough to rot the Earth) while trapping them in a dark dream world. He is at first defeated by Emma and Robo Knight and then by the Gosei Great Grand Megazord's Double Strike. His victims' dreams and ambitions return to them as well. A solitary Mutant who spends his time devouring dreams and he speaks with a Mexican/Spanish accent. Dream Snatcher is at first cowardly and unwilling. After being empowered by the Aurora Box, he becomes very arrogant and confident while becoming even more obsessed with feeding and gains the ability to produce Roots of Despair, which sprout from the body of his victims to rot away the planet. From this point on, he also becomes far more willing to actively fight and pollute Earth, and while somewhat having a comedic side aided to him, Dream Snatcher is a very nasty monster, going so far as to eat the hopes and dreams from a little girl''.'' Powers and Abilities Being powered by the Aurora Box, Dream Snatcher (while no were near as powerful as Shadow Serpent) is indeed powerful, he posses many abilities that can match the Rangers' skill and weaponry. * Strength: '''Dream Snatcher is one of the stronger monsters, being able to overpower all five Megaforce Rangers with ease. * '''Dream Consuming: '''As his name applies, Dream Snatcher can consume a sleeping person's dreams, doing so will not only make that person sleep forever, but it will also make them grow Roots of Despair that will rot the Earth and will trap them in his Dream World, but the dreams will return if Dream Snatcher is destroyed. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Dream Snatcher can leap at an incredible distance. * '''The Dream World: '''Dream Snatcher has a "Dream World" located inside of his stomach, when he consumes a person's dreams, they will be trapped in there with nothing but loss and despair, but if enough hope and happiness is brought back to the victim, they will be set free. * '''Wind Blast: '''Dream Snatcher can fire a gust of wind from his hands to push his enemies from afar. Arsenals * '''Dream Stealing Fork: For weaponry when he gets empowered by the Aurora Box, Dream Snatcher posses a fork-like dagger that he can use for combat. ** '''Dream Snatch: '''Dream Snatcher can also use his fork to steal other persons' hopes and dreams and consume them, if a person is awake while doing so, they will be put in a deep sleep and (just like before) will grow Roots of Despair that will rot the Earth and will trap them in his Dream World, just like before, the dreams will return if Dream Snatcher is destroyed. ** '''Dream Fork Barrage: '''Dream Snatcher can launch a barrage of forks from his fork dagger * '''Dream Cape: '''Also to aid in combat, Dream Snatcher posses a white cape, which it is powerful enough to block the Megaforce Ranger's Mega Blasters. * '''Dream Sword: '''Dream Snatcher also posses a sword that aids him in combat as well. See Also * Elmgaim of the Baku Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Worms Category:Mammals Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Joseph Rye Category:Characters Portrayed by Ashton Brown Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Power Rangers Universe